ladies, let's get in formation
by renee walker
Summary: In New York, people ask "what do you have?" In California, people ask "what have you done?" In New York, it's all about the Pretty Commitee. In California, it's all about the Femme Squad. SYOC CLOSED.
1. prologue

The two best places to be these days: New York City and Los Angeles. They're the places for dreamers. They're the places for those who strive to succeed.

NY represents old school money. What do you own? Who do you mingle with? How do you vote? It's politics, scandals, and glamour in the city that never sleeps.

LA represents what's trending. What do you wear? What have you done? Where have you been? It's travelling, cool experiences, and vibrancy in the city of angels.

* * *

Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Kristen Gregory, Dylan Marvil, Claire Lyons - the _Pretty Committee_ , the ruling clique of Westchester. The It Girls of New York.

Darlings, didn't you know? Cliques are _out._ Squads are _in_.

* * *

Westchester's high school has the Pretty Committee. Clearwater High School, in LA, has the #FemmeSquad - a girl squad that could rival Taylor Swift's. They're a part of a bigger squad, they call themselves the #LOVEFam, that includes both guys and girls but, at it's core, is that girl squad.

The squads are made up of the coolest, most creative, most fun people in Clearwater. They don't give a fuck about what anyone else thinks. They were born and raised Californian, growing up liberal, and loving the ocean.

Welcome to LA. Meet the newest Brat Pack, better than the Rat Pack, cooler than the Snap Pack, and SoCal's version of the Pretty Committee: the Femme Squad.

* * *

 **RULES & INFORMATION:**

I would prefer submissions by **PM.** If you have an account, it is required that you submit by PM. If you're a guest user and don't have an account, you may submit by review. _However_ , I will save your characters in a document and delete your review once it's been sent in.

If you're a guest user who chooses to submit by review, your character must be extremely detailed since I won't be able to contact you.

I would prefer a lot of detail anyway. The more detailed your character is, the easier it will be for me to write them.

The form will be on my profile to copy and paste.

I'll be accepting anywhere from 4 to 10 female characters for the Femme Squad.

For the LOVEFam, I'll be accepting male and female characters.

I will be accepting other characters to act as plot devices: enemies, people in other squads, etc.

Thank you!


	2. one brunch

Everyone in LA knows that brunch on the weekends is the place to be. That's partly why Ingrid Clark is the first to show up, five minutes early, and dressed in a cute skirt-crop top combo that would make 2012-era Taylor Swift envious.

Marlo Gong appears next. She sports a silk slip over a denim jacket, looking stylish and trendy. She also looks bitchy and sullen and the hostess eyes her, even as she leads her over to the table Ingrid reserved beforehand.

"Hi." Ingrid greets her warmly, reaching over the table to squeeze her hand. Marlo's resting bitch face relaxes enough so a smile curls up her iridescent lips.

"Hey," she says, "any word from Coley on when she's getting here?"

Ingrid shakes her head, an apologetic smile gracing her face. "No, sorry. I texted her thirty minutes ago, so she should be here soon."

Marlo shrugged. Laughs. "She's always running late," she says, and Ingrid clucks her tongue, rolling her eyes, smile fond.

They fall silent while scrolling through social media. Marlo opens a Snapchat from her New Yorker bestie Massie Block ( _la sun has got nothing on bora bora, babe_ ), another Snap from Irene ( _miss you already, dubai!_ ) and then one from Coley ( _ugh, stuck in traffic_ ).

"She's stuck in traffic," Ingrid says suddenly and Marlo looks up. "Coley, I mean."

"Yeah, I saw the Snap," Marlo laughs. "Man, I can't wait until Irene gets back too."

"She should be getting back at about one in the afternoon tomorrow." Ingrid winces gently, shaking her head. "She's going to be so jetlagged. I think we should let her rest for the day, and then meet up with her in the morning."

A sharp laugh cuts through their conversation, and Coley Winslow herself appears in the flesh. Fishnets under boyfriend shorts and Adidas Smith Stan sneakers. Hair a fucking mess and John Lennon-style sunglasses on. She looks like she just rolled out of bed and walked two steps into the restaurant, not like she had been driving thirty minutes in LA traffic.

"Irene'll want to hit all the parties the moment she lands," Coley declares, throwing herself into a seat. The hostess sighs, long-suffering, as Ingrid mouths _sorry_ to her. "Jax is throwing a party tomorrow and it begins at, like, nine PM. You're gonna get the messages around tomorrow afternoon."

"Thinking about parties when you're hungover?" Marlo teases, quirking a brow. "Hardcore."

"Bitch, I _know_ ," Coley fires back. "And anyway, Jax is gathering the masses tomorrow. Just in time for Irene to come."

Ingrid makes a soft noise. "Let's ask Irene when she gets back," she says. "Speaking of which, is anyone else going to go pick her up from LAX?" She distributes the menus while she's talking. Marlo snaps hers open with a sharp sound, and Coley flips her off, pressing a hand to her ear.

Irene makes another soft noise, the _behave children_ one mothers make, and Marlo smiles.

"Yeah, I'm going to pick her up too," she says. "Should we all carpool?"

"We'll need to have at least one car free for her bags," Ingrid hums, perusing the menu with practiced ease. "Have you guys decided what to eat yet?"

"Fuck _yes_ ," Coley says. "We come here every week."

"I like trying new things," Marlo smiles, and snaps the menu closed loudly. Coley shoves at her, and Marlo falls sideways, then hauls herself upright. "Sorry, sorry," she says, low and gentle, and nudges her water glass over to Coley.

Ingrid frowns. "Did you take Advil this morning?"

"Was late," Coley says, "so, no, because I wanted to be fucking punctual, ugh," and Ingrid sighs. She produces some Advil from her bag, and slides it over to Coley, who downs two tablets with Marlo's water.

Coley hums, "Thanks," not sarcastically, and the waitress appears, smiling brightly.

"Are you ready to order?" she chirps. They've been to this restaurant so many times, the waitress isn't even fazed by Coley's scowl and Marlo's resting bitch face.

She jots down their orders, a feast fit for more than three high school girls. Croissants, pain au chocolat, pizza margherita, lattes, avocado toast, waffles, fruit, and more arrive to their table in the midst of Coley lamenting how she lowkey wishes she was still in Europe.

"Italy was the best," she says, as Marlo stands to take Instagram worthy pictures of their food, and ignoring Ingrid thanking the waitress. "All the wine, my God, it was delicious."

Marlo laughs, "You're a regular wine connoisseur now." She sits back down, at least fifteen new photos of brunch saved on her phone, and that's the cue for Ingrid and Coley to begin eating. Marlo, on the other hand, waits a few seconds to quickly upload photos to her Snapchat and Instagram story.

"Hell yeah, you better believe I'm going to be pretentious as fuck about alcohol from now on."

"Says the girl who chugged five crappy beers for fun yesterday," Ingrid chides, and then narrows her eyes when Coley takes a break from demolishing her waffle to unveil a cigarette pack. "C, you can't smoke in here."

Ingrid already made it very clear she didn't like Coley smoking at all, and especially not in her presence or even around other people in general. Marlo, while she didn't make a big deal out of it, tended to disappear the moment Coley brought out her lighter too.

Coley rolls her eyes, flips them off, and shoves the pack back into her shorts. She wants to continue eating instead of getting kicked out, which wins over her urge for a smoke.

"Mar, can you pass me the avocado toast?" Ingrid asks. Marlo does. Then Ingrid says, "Thanks, have you heard from any of the PC lately?"

"I can't believe they still themselves that," Coley says, and Marlo says, "hashtag femme squad."

Coley arches a brow at her. Marlo's resting bitch face is unbeatable.

"I just Snapped Massie," Marlo offers. "She's in Bora Bora, I think, she says the sun is better there than in Cali."

"True though," Coley snorts, "I wish I was in Bora Bora, that lucky bitch."

Ingrid sighs, "I miss traveling too. You know what we should all do next summer? Backpack around Europe together."

Coley says, "That'd be so dope," and Marlo delicately tears off a piece of buttery croissant and says, "Fuck, that sounds lit."

The former lifts her latte into the air, grinning wildly, and says, "Cheers to next summer, I'm one hundred percent sure Irene'll be down to travel too." Marlo and Ingrid laugh, and they clink lattes.

Marlo and Ingrid make them stay in that pose to take a picture, and Coley groans about how they're nightmares at parties too because of their 'stupid need to photograph everything.'

* * *

 _ **New post from Marlo Gong! ( marlo_gong)**_

 **marlo_gong** brunching with my best friends! we miss you _irenebishop_

 _9, 056 likes_

 **irenebishop** commented _ilysm and miss u 2 babe_ :*

* * *

 _disclaimer: blanket disclaimer for my entire story that i don't own the clique and rights to lisi harrison._

 _thank you so much to everyone that submitted! i hope you liked this chapter, and i'm sorry it took such a long time to post, i've been very busy, but i promise the next chapter will come sooner!_


End file.
